


A Mental Breakdown In The Bath

by sadifura



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: I, Satsuki Kiryuuin, have vomited in the shower, wishing my arms were covered in the blood that Junketsu has drained from me.Pre-Episode 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im havng a tantrum because im acrazy b slur n i have tantrums whenever i cant play video games because i KNOW EVERYONE IS BETTER THAN ME. so like. whats the point. just write satsuki having a breakdown you already project on her enough
> 
> a lot of her thoughts abt her mother molesting her is similar to my thoughts about my molester molesting me and my grandfather groping my butt and thighs 
> 
> i dont own klk

I, Satsuki Kiryuuin, have cried in the shower, wishing my arms were covered in the blood that Junketsu has drained from me.

Currently I am trying to hold back tears. Crying is undignified, disgusting, a perversion of the dignity and air of calm I have shown the world. A perversion of the leadership that I will bestow over the Pigs, the Pigs in Human Clothing that I so justly rule over. And as I am choking, cowering in the bath, I realize: Satsuki Kiryuuin, you are a failure.

I look at the bloody marks of Junketsu on my body. Matoi may not know this, but he has suckled, stabbed, _drained_ every last piece of blood from my body that one time. And I would admit, unfortunately, I enjoyed it. No, I deserved it. 

For, I have now seen, I am a Pig. A worthless Pig in Human Clothing.

A worthless Pig in Human Clothing that has been touched, leered at, groped upon, creeped upon, hands all over me in the bath as I am choking back tears, and I didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't want it; I screamed, "Mother, I didn't want it!" but I made no effort to stop it. I made no effort to stop it, so that must of been telling me, as mom has told me all those years; "Satsuki, you knew you really wanted it."

I bared my sins to mother as scars; these acts were probably punishments for me, punishments for the sin of mine of "impurity"; as I was a showy, audacious Pig. I was impure, so the Junketsu drained me. I was impure, so my father died before he could do anything to my mother. I was impure, so mother touched me to rid me of my Piggish nature. I was impure, _because_ I let my mother touch me. 

I was impure, _impure_ , **impure** , impure and---

I, Satsuki Kiryuuin, have vomited in the shower, wishing my arms were covered in the blood that Junketsu has drained from me.

And I let the water pour over me, wishing I was clean again.


End file.
